This invention generally relates to evacuable storage containers, and in particular, to evacuable reclosable storage bags.
Collapsible, evacuable storage containers typically include a flexible, airtight bag, an opening through which an article is inserted inside the bag, and a fixture through which excess air is evacuated. A user places an article into the bag through the opening, seals the opening, and then evacuates the air in the bag through the fixture. With the bag thus evacuated, a compressible article contained therein may be significantly compressed so that it is easier to transport and requires substantially less storage space.
Collapsible, evacuable storage containers are beneficial for reasons in addition to those associated with compression of the stored article. For example, removal of the air from the storage container inhibits the growth of destructive organisms, such as moths, silverfish, and bacteria, which require oxygen to survive and propagate. Moreover, such containers, being impervious to moisture, inhibit the growth of mildew.
Not only large, compressible items such as clothing may be stored in a collapsible, evacuable storage container. For example, it may be desirable to store bulk items made of small particles, such as powders or granulated resins, in an evacuated container. One situation that commonly occurs is that a particular bulk item is shipped in a large, rigid container such as a drum. Bulk items may be moisture sensitive and are sealed against moisture during shipment. But many times a user does not need to use the entire contents of the large container, and so once exposed to the moisture in the air the remaining bulk contents quickly become unusable and are thus wasted.
One collapsible, reusable, evacuable storage container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,030. This patent discloses a one-way air valve assembly having a flexible diaphragm that seals against a valve seat. The valve assembly also has vanes positioned to prevent the bag material or bag contents from obstructing air holes or the diaphragm while air is being evacuated through the valve assembly.
There is a continuing need for improvements in the valve assembly of such evacuable storage containers.